That One Girl
by turbomagnus
Summary: Terry's finally found that one girl in the world who can actually 'get' him...


Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 14 May.

In the immortal words of Samuel L. Clemens... "Persons attempting to find a motive in this narrative will be prosecuted; persons attempting to find a moral in it will be banished; persons attempting to find a plot in it will be shot. BY ORDER OF THE AUTHOR."

Disclaimer: "Batman Beyond", "Justice League" and "Justice League Unlimited" are the property of DC Comics and Warner Brothers Entertainment, used for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit.

* * *

-o0O0o-

"That One Girl"  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

* * *

There's a lot of places and a lot of ways that someone can meet that one person that is their perfect match in a relationship; at school, out clubbing, their mother being right about that 'nice girl' or 'nice young man'... fighting alongside each other against a giant crystalline being with the ability to turn everything in the surrounding area - including them - into crystal. It wasn't the only foe that the on-duty members of the Justice League were facing, Warhawk was fighting to keep another giant from turning an entire city to stone; under the ocean, Aquagirl was locked in combat against another being made of glass attempting to turn other life into glass like itself; In the Mediterranian, Big Barda was doing battle to keep a mercury being at bay; in the southern Africa country of Rhodesia, Kai Ro - the current Green Lantern of Sector 2814 - found his mighty Power Ring pitted against an avian being; The Flash's European vacation had been cut short by a being of fire terrorising northern Italy; even Superman - the Man of Steel - was in dangerous combat against a giant tree-being that turned the very grass and plants of the American southeast into deadly weapons against the Kryptonian hero.

On the ice shelves of Greenland, the crystalline being faced off against a duo as one might expect to see though a funhouse mirror, an altered interpretation of the pair once known as "The World's Finest Heroes". Instead of the mysterious, almost mythical form of Batman, The Dark Knight of years past, paired with the legendary Man of Steel, Superman, an onlooker would see the black-clad form of the current man to bare the name of Batman, whose more advanced technology had earned him the moniker of 'The Tomorrow Knight' among those who believed in his existance, and the white unitard wearing Power Girl, the only survivor of cloning experiments done by the secret agency Cadmus meant to produce means to combat rogue metahumans and other superpowered beings.

"This would be so much easier if Black Canary were still active," Batman remarked, causing Power Girl to glare at him.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Technically, yes. Practically, though?" Batman answered, "Not really."

Power Girl groaned, "At least tell me you've got something in that bag of Bat-tricks of yours to help with this thing."

Batman thought for a moment, "I think... yeah..."

A flick of his wrist filled Batman's hand with a white batarang, trimmed in black and a small blue disc glowing in the middle.

"Even with the suit, I won't be able to penetrate that diamond, Power Girl," Batman instructed, holding out the batarang, "I need you to jam this into the diamond-being as hard as you can and then cover your ears."

Power Girl took the batarang and looked at it, "You're sure this'll work?"

"Just do it," Batman ordered.

Power Girl shook her head and took off, running a couple steps before launching herself at the diamond being. Swinging the batarang hard enough to drive it into the being's chest, she went past it and dropped to the ground to cover her ears seconds before Batman pressed a button on his utility belt and the batarang began to shake and hum, shaking faster and humming louder by the second until suddenly the diamond being exploded in a shower of crystalline splinters.

Switching off the batarang, Batman started walking towards Power Girl, pausing for a second to retrieve the device and stow it to be recharged, until he could tap her on the shoulder to get her attention, causing her to uncover her ears and look at him.

"Good job," Batman observed, not bothering to mention that the real reason he'd had Power Girl use the batarang was because his legs had turned into diamond and only became flesh again after the diamond being had shattered.

"What was that thing?" Power Girl demanded as she quickly stood up and put her hands on her hips, unconsciously jutting out her chest.

"Sonic batarang," Batman answered, "The technology came from a man named Shreeve - or Shriek, as he took to calling himself - it can enhance or dampen the vibrations made by sounds."

"And it caused the diamond being to vibrate until it reached a point where it shook apart," Power Girl shook her head, "Unbelievable."

Batman reached down and picked up one of the larger diamond shards, "There's a lot of diamonds here - know anyone who needs an engagement ring?"

Power Girl looked at him, unable to believe that Batman had actually said that.


End file.
